Isabella Salvatore
by Angel Gragam
Summary: Follow Bella to a place she never thought she would go agian
1. Isabella Salvatore

Isabella Marie Salvatore

Bella P.O.V

There is nothing wrong with being abnormal. Actually, being abnormal spices up your personality and your love life. My name is Isabella Salvatore but don't call me that, call me Bella. I'm very abnormal. I'm not like most girls. Here in Mystic Falls all the girls are at least 5'9, at least a hundred pounds, long super pretty chocolate brown hair, curves in the right places, super popular, and then there's me. I'm 5'2, 117 pounds, long jet black hair that goes to the top of my butt, a butt that is too big, nice, caring, mean when provoked and the Mystic Falls sweetheart since middle school 8th grade. Don't get me started on my brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The two most overprotective brothers there are, but I still love them. People around here think I'm a half breed all because my eyes are blue and I really don't know where I get them from. Anyways, there's a new girl in town. Katherine Pierce. Both of my brothers had fallen head over heels for her but, I didn't like her one bit. She's the reason I lost my brother's. The whole family was falling apart because of her. I remember the day she came to this town.

**Summer of 1864**

"**Come on Damon, I want to go the Mystic Grill" I told Damon**

"**Ask Stefan, I mean he has nothing else better to do" Damon explained. With that I knew it was time to use my secret weapon on him. The puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.**

"**Fine, you know with those puppy dog eyes you could get anything you want" Damon said**

**We had finally got to Mystic Grill, and ordered food that's when the she devil herself walks through the door. She caught the eye of just about every guy in the building including my brother.**

"**I'll be right back" he said getting up to follow her. As I looked over at them I saw they were talking and a week later wa- la they're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's when she meets the other Salvatore brother. Within another week everything changed. My brothers were fighting over Katherine. They might not have saw it but I did. I saw what she was doing with my brothers, she was playing with them. She didn't want neather of them. All I did was try to help but, in the process we grew apart. Not that we grew apart but they pushed me away. All for a girl that was toying with them. There was something going on but it took me so long to figure it out. Katherine wasn't like us. Wasn't human. Later on that summer my brothers ended up killing each other. I was devastated. I was on my way to leaving Mystic falls for good but I had meet up with Katherine while leaving. That is when I found out what she was. An original vampire. Now I'm one. **

**(End flashback)**

158 years later I'm back to the place where it all happened. After talking with Katherine I have figured out that my brothers are alive and vampires like me. Although me and Katherine didn't get along we make great allies and enimies. I hate her for what she did to my family but I want to thank her at he same time because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't get this time to reunite with my brothers. I started my journey to find my brothers. I stated at Mystic Grill because it was always Damon's favorite place. I walk in and find him exactly where I knew he would be. The bar.

"Hello" I say

"Hi do I know you" He asked


	2. Isabella's Return

Isabella Marie Salvatore

Damon P.O.V

I can't help thinking about her. She was all I had left and at the same time I was all she had left. I mean of course we had Stefan but she and I were closer. I knew everything she was feeling and understood her like nobody else could. After Katherine came along I stopped paying attention to her. I can only imagine how she felt. Her name was Isabella Marie Salvatore although she preferred Bella or Izzy. I remember how she used to throw tantrums or use those puppy dog eyes to get what she wanted. I always gave into the puppy dog eyes. It was too late when I finally realized what Katherine was doing with my family. She was playing us and I just couldn't see past it until the day me and Stefan killed each other over her. We came back as vampires thanks to her. Even after that day I couldn't stop thinking about my little sister. What had ever happened to her? Just then I hear the door open. It was just Stefan and his human girlfriend Elena AKA Katherine's Doppelganger. I couldn't deal with them for too long.

"Nice of you to return home" I say to Stefan

"Whatever Damon we went to lunch" Stefan replies

"If you say so I'm going to Mystic Grill" I tell them

"Ok" Stefan says and with that I'm out the door. On my way to the place I love the most. Mystic Grill was the hangout in Mystic Falls. Familiar faces everywhere. Yet as I walked in two minutes later there's a face I haven't seen around here. Piercing blue eyes, long jet black hair, and about 5'2. It's as if I knew her but at the same time didn't. She takes the seat next to me.

"Hello" she says

"Hi. Do I know you" I ask

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't"

she replies. From this I get that she's the type to play games. She just doesn't know who she's dealing with.

"So you like to play games" I asked her

"I guess I do, I mean I learned form the best" She says with a smile on her face. That smile her eyes they reminded me of my sister.

"What do you mean learned from the best." I asked

"Exactly what I said. Damon it's a shame you can't remember me." She said

"Should I remember you" I asked her

"Of course you should. Damon think about it really hard. Who do I remind you of?" Then I figured it out

"Izzy" I say

"Now was that so hard" She asked and reached over to give me a hug. I hugged her right away. I've missed her so much. It's like I'm the only one who did. Stefan never tried to contact her or anything. I'm happy to have her back. But that still leaves one question.

"Bella who changed you." I asked her

"Katherine did. Before you say any thing it was for the best. Without her we wouldn't be here today. When you and Stefan killed each other I couldn't live with myself. I was leaving Mystic Falls and before I got the chance Katherine bit and killed me just for me to come back as a vampire. I took this as my chance Damon. In the future about 8 years I found Katherine and I asked her about you guys. She said that you guys were alive. It only took so long for me to actually come back because I found someone. Someone just like me. Someone who treats me right. although you may not like it or him for that matter we love each other.


	3. Talking with Damon

Isabella Marie Salvatore

Stefan P.O.V

Let's start off by saying that things with Damon haven't been great. At least not after we became vampires or after Bella disappeared. All I know is they always had a close relationship. When Katherine came along she didn't have anyone. She was alone. Damon and I fought over Katherine. In the process we killed each other. Let's just say since then we haven't been on good terms with each other. I try to avoid him at all cost. Today just wasn't the day. He seemed more aggravated than usual. Elena and I were coming back from lunch. He really didn't like Elena because she reminded him of Katherine. He couldn't be in the same room with us without saying stupid things. So I walk through the door hoping that he wasn't there but he was.

"Nice of you to return home" he says

"Whatever Damon we went to lunch" I reply

"If you say so I'm going to Mystic Grill" He tells Elena and I

"Ok" I say with that he out the door. At least he's not in the house.

"What's with him" Elena ask

"Well this is how he always is so I don't know how to answer that question" I tell her.

"Is there any explanation for his behavior" She asked

"I don't know. I think that after we lost our sibling Isabella, he lost it" I say

"So that explains his behavior?" She asked

"Well not the way you think. They were best friends. They did everything together. There was no separating them. Until the day that Katherine came along. He ignored her and she didn't know what to do. After Me and Damon killed each other I guess she left and after that she was nowhere to be found."

"I guess that does kind of explain his behavior. Now I feel sorry for him." She said. With that we stated watching a movie.

Bella P.O.V

I knew that when I said" Think really hard. Who do I remind you of." He would figure it out.

"Izzy "he asked

"Now was that so hard" I asked him pulling him in for a hug. He hugged me right away. I had missed him so much. We were best friends, couldn't be separated. At least till Katherine came along.

"Bella who changed you" he asked

"Katherine did. Before you say anything it was for the best. Without her we wouldn't be here today. When you and Stefan killed each other I couldn't live with myself. I was leaving Mystic Falls and before I got the chance Katherine bit and killed me just for me to come back as a vampire. I took this as my chance Damon. In the future about 8 years I found Katherine and I asked her about you guys. She said that you guys were alive. It only took so long for me to actually come back because I found someone, someone just like me, someone who treats me right. Although you may not like it or him for that matter we love each other." I explained

"Who is he Bella" He asked and just then my phone rings. I take it out and look at the name. Great. Nice time to call.

"Excuse me. I have to take this call. Ill be right back." I say to my brother walking out of the Grill.

( Phone Call)

"Hello"

"Hello love did you miss me"

"Of course I did but I'm dealing with something right now"

"What are you doing"

"Talking to my brother"

"O ok call me when your done. Klaus has a job for us."

"I got you ok Ill call you back Love you"

"love you too"

(End Phone Call)

I walked back into the Grill to finish talking to him.

"So who is he" Damon asked again. "was that him"

"Maybe umm... How about we continue this conversation say in about an hour or so and ill come down to the house" I asked him

"Yea sure" He said

"Thank you and Damon I love you and I have missed you all these years." I tell him

"I love you too Lil sis" He says and pulls me in for a hug.


End file.
